Never too Late
by Fanpire-xox
Summary: Sequal to 'I remember' a songfic of what happens when Bella jumps off the cliff, Edwards P.O.V this time, read 'I remember' before reading this!


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**This is basically a sequal to "I remember" so read that one first...enjoy!!**

**KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY**

**Edward P.O.V**

I've been watching Bella ever since I left, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and reckless. I gazed at her from my hiding spot in the bushes, she was sitting on the edge of La Push cliff, where that _mutt _told her he would take her _cliff diving... _what could be more reckless then that!?

I know it was stupid for me to me to leave her, and I wish I could change everything, but I can't. I heard her singing a song I barely recognized as "tonight" by FM static.

The words made me dry sob... I looked up to see her standing and leaning over the edge, she shouted "I Love you Edward Cullen", then lept into the churning waters below.

It took me a few seconds to realize what happened. I screamed "Bella!!" at the top of my lungs and using vampire speed I ran out of the bushes and followed her into the water.

I hit the water with a loud '**THUD**' and saw swirling brown hair slowly sinking. I swam as fast I could and pulled _my_ Bella out of the water.

She was coughing up water when I pulled her to the shore.

I softly sung her lullaby, then when when I was sure she wasn't dead, but just asleep, I started to sing a song I had heard earlier...

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I don't belong in this world anyway,I'm a _vampire! _And I'm never leaving Bella again...I love you Bella..It will be alright... 

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Bella, it's not too late, we _can _turn everything around, that is if you will except my apology. I started to sob, thinking about what would of happened if I hadn't been there to save my Bella... I love you Bella..

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

No one has _ever_ seen me 'cry', and there is nothing wrong with it. And I would gladly give up everything just to see Bella smile again...

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

I wish we could get the time back, I wish I could make it up to her for all her pain and misery...I love you Bella

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

I do belong...I know I do...right here with Bella in my arms..

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late _

_(It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Bella stopped breathing... "Bella? Bella honey? Breathe Bella!...Bella?" she slowly opened her eyes, and I heard her breath catch... "Edward?" she questioned... "yes my love?"... "I love you" she passionately stated. I never thought a vampire could cry, but I had venom streaming down my face, and it felt wonderful to be with Bella again.

**KITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTYKITTY**

**3rd fanfic, its not all that good, give me some pointers...and review!!**


End file.
